What We Thought, Put Into Words
by christiannerdsrule
Summary: What we all thought when we met the cast of Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. Please excuse the title. Enter at your own notlaughingness's risk! Note: please don't flame me! It buuuuuuurns...
1. Chapter 1: Kalas

_**Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean:**  
What you really thought when you were introduced to these characters._

Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kalas

* * *

_"Wow... why does his voice sound like he's talking through a paper towel tube?"_

_"Dude... his hair's blue!"_

_"Isn't his grandfather named after that guy from The Sound of Music?"_

_"Haha... nice run. Reminds me of the Easter Bunny!"_

_"I like the winglet. Did you get that at Wal-Mart?"_

_"Is he that robot chick from Xenosaga's bro?"_

* * *

_After the party..._

* * *

Yes, this chapter is short, and yes, it isn't that good, but there isn't a whole lot to make fun of Kalas with. Next chapter: Xelha! 


	2. Chapter 2: Xelha

_**Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean:**  
What you really thought when you were introduced to these characters._

Disclaimer: I own no one. Not even Wal-Mart. I'm too poor to own Wal-Mart. Or any Baten Kaitos characters, for that matter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Xelha

* * *

_"Wow... why does her voice sound like she's talking through a paper towel tube?"_

_"You run like a girl!"_

_"Seriously, though... your run... what exactly is it that you are running from? The Big Bad Wolf?"_

_"How exactly does that Meemoo... thing fit in your collar?"_

_"I like how you dress like Queen Victoria. Didst thou buyeth thine clothes at Ye Olde Wal-Marte?"_

_"Admit it! You have fun throwing the Meemoo thing at the monsters, then you try to cover by calling it a 'Final Attack'!"_

* * *

_After the party..._

* * *

No offense to all five of you Xelha-lovers, but this girl is WIERD! I do like her prayer to the Ocean, though. By the way, was it just me, or while hearing the character's voices during Baten Kaitos 1, did your eyes water up from not being used to hearing voices in that quality, or am I just wierd? Seriously, I had to get used to them; every time I'd start a new BK file, up until the first fight with Giacomo, my eyes would water when a character would talk with a voiceover. Hm. I don't get it. Oh well- Next chapter: Lyude! (P.S. I intentionally misspelled 'Meemai'. That wasn't a mistake! Sorry the 'After the Party' section is so long!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Lyude

_**Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean:**  
What you really thought when you were introduced to these characters._

Disclaimer: I own no one. Not even Wal-Mart. I'm too poor to own Wal-Mart. Or any Baten Kaitos characters, for that matter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lyude

* * *

_"Wow... why does his voice sound like he's talking through a paper towel tube?"_

_"Dude- your weapon thing is SWEET! ...but what exactly is it?"_

_"Why'd he just attack that monster in such an awesome way, then yell "CONCERT!" at it?"_

_"Dude, if you can see that the Empire sent you to Diadem to get you out of the way, then why are you still working for them?!?"_

_"Is it just me, or does he sound sort of hillbilly-ish when he yells 'Finale!' for that attack? I didn't know Alabama was in Baten Kaitos..."_

_"Ohhhhh... so that's why all his fangirls call him their 'Little Emo Redhead'..."_

* * *

_After the party..._

* * *

Lyude is my all-time fave BK character. I don't get why everyone makes their Baten Kaitos fanfics into "The Epic Story of Kalas and Lyude's Great Adventure"... Why not be unique and stick Gibari and Savyna on an epic adventure? They'd keep getting on each other's nerves- perfect comic relief! Oh well- Next chapter: Gibari! (P.S. Did you enjoy your twofer of Chapters 2 and 3 at the same time? Merry CHRISTmas! ...only about 8 months early.) 


	4. What Needs to be Stated

Dear readers,

Since receiving an unhappy review, I feel I must clarify the purpose of this fanfic. This fanfiction is only meant to be a joke. I mean absolutely no harm by making it; it is only meant to be somewhat humorous by saying what someone who hasn't played Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean might think as they meet the characters from the game. For instance, it is to be understood by the readers that not everyone who is playing this game for the first time understands that Meemai alters his size when he jumps into Xelha's collar. Please, before you review, make sure that you understand where this is coming from.  
Also, as stated before, this is meant to be a joke; therefore, I do understand that the sub-par voice acting in the game has been discussed by many a forum, but remember: the ideas from the chapters are coming from someone who's never played the game before. Therefore, one wouldn't expect all the voices to be of the same quality until the game has been finished. Once again, no harm is meant from this fic; no matter what the voice quality, the game is still one of the best I've played in a long time.  
Please take this into consideration before you review.

-christiannerdsrule-


	5. Chapter 4: Gibari

_**Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean:**  
What you really thought when you were introduced to these characters._

Disclaimer: I own no one. Not even Wal-Mart. I'm too poor to own Wal-Mart. Or any Baten Kaitos characters, for that matter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gibari

* * *

_"Wow... why does his voice sound like he's talking through a paper towel tube?"_

_"At least he wasn't dumb enough to believe the 'giving people rides equals bad luck' crap..."_

_"You **so** wouldn't get by in public school dressed like that."_

_"Out of all the weapon Magnus that exist on all the islands, the best weapon you could come up with is a BOAT PADDLE?!?"_

_"Dude, where'd you get the pet dragon that attacks on cue? That's SWEET! Do they have them at Wal-Mart?"_

_"Where exactly does the giant crystal come from in the first place?"_

* * *

_After the party..._

* * *

Sorry I took forever to update any of my fics! I took a little hiatus, but I'm back. Next chapter: Savyna! 


End file.
